


Cross The Line

by kaihunie



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots and lots of fluff lmao, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihunie/pseuds/kaihunie
Summary: Yunho was thankful that they crossed the line





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing a fanfic but then this pics of homin and jihye wedding were all over my twitter and i had this idea OTL   
> i didn't proof read this so any mistakes i'm sorry  
> well, i hope you like it :) 
> 
> COMMENTS ARE LOVE ^-^

Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin were more than bandmates, more than best friends and more than lovers because lovers is such a simple word to express what they are and how much they mean to each other.

They shared everything and fought over every little thing, but in the end on the day they couldn’t live without each other.

Every little smile, every stare, every touch, every word of support and love meant something that they would forever carry in their hearts.

For the past almost 13 years they had each other backs. Through good and bad times, sadness and happiness – they were there for each other and you couldn’t ask for better than that.

It wasn’t all roses and rainbows because this is real life, and stories like that don’t exist. When they fight, it’s ugly because Changmin will probably say something hurtful in the heat of the moment, it’s probably violent and maddening and never of them will want to apologize because of their pride but in the end they make it up because more than being angry with each other, they need each other above all.

Yunho remembers so many things that happened and how Changmin was the only one there for him. When TVXQ almost ended and he used to drink too much, cry too much and be angry all the time and Changmin was always there to catch him, give him a pill, take care of him and make everything bearable. He would scold him for drinking while he had this worried expression and angry tears in his eyes and Yunho would feel his heart aching and would hug the younger boy tightly, both falling asleep together.

Yunho sometimes thinks back about when he was poisoned with that drink and how Changmin was in his hospital room all the time, through everything. He thinks of how red Changmin’s eyes were when Yunho opened his eyes and how Changmin called his name so softly and brokenly; how Changmin hugged him like his life depended on it and how he kept whispering Yunho’s name as if to ensure he was really there awake and it wasn’t a dream.

He thinks about every little thing Changmin did for him – how he opened the bottles for him, how he would drink something first to ensure it was okay for Yunho to drink, how he would pat and caress his back when he knew Yunho wasn’t feeling well, how he would cook for him at home and even after they started living separately.

Sometimes Yunho wished he could express everything going on in his mind but he never seemed to find the right words, the right time and words deep enough to express how thankful he was, how he would not change a thing even if he could.

Shim Changmin wasn’t only just someone he could trust and count on. Shim Changmin was someone he needed in order to live; just like water and air, Changmin was indispensable.

Their hard work and dedication made what they are today. The tears, the pain – everything allowed them to achieve what they did. If Yunho could share this feeling with anyone else, he wouldn’t.

He never realized when his feelings for Changmin started being more. When he stopped seeing Changmin as a younger brother and started seeing him as a man.

He never realized how his feelings kept growing until it was too late to stop – until his breath started getting caught in his throat everything Changmin would smile at him, until his skin burn everything the younger boy would touch him, until his heart was beating way too fast and way too loud to go unnoticed, until his insides turned cold with the sweet look in Changmin’s eyes everything they did eye contact.  

Did Yunho mind? No.

Why? Because that gave him Changmin, not just in a physical level but emotional as well. They were connected, they were one.

Being able to love Changmin and being loved back with the same intensity was one of the best things that ever happened to him.

He remembers like it was yesterday when it happened.

They were fighting over a stupid thing, really. Yunho had given an interview and without noticing he ended up saying he wanted to make Changmin his and of course the younger man lost his short temper the moment they arrived at his house.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you go around saying something like that on the fucking national tv!” Changmin yelled as soon as they entered home, face a bit red and jaw clenched tightly.

“I don’t understand the problem, Changmin. I said nothing wrong, I meant that we belong to each other, like in a way of being together 24/7 and you being mine as in you being the most important person, and – look fuck, I can’t explain. It just came out.” Yunho sighed.

“Don’t you understand how that makes us look? How that makes me look?” Changmin snapped at him. “I’m not a fucking possession, Yunho. I’m not an object. You can’t own me! I’m not yours and we’re not a couple for you to be going around saying shit like that!”

Yunho opened his mouth and closed is several times but nothing came out.

He felt his eyes burning with the need to cry and he clenched his fists. Why was he being so fucking emotional all of the sudden?

“You’re right” he said.

Changmin was going to keep screaming until he understood what Yunho said.

“What..?” he asked confused. He was expecting Yunho to snap at him but reality hit the older man and he knew Changmin was right and what he said was dumb because really, Changmin couldn’t be his.

“You’re right. I don’t own you. We’re nothing. We’re not a couple.”

The way Yunho spoke, voice suddenly tired and voice void of emotions. It made him shiver.

“What…?” he asked again.

“I already told you. You’re right” Yunho didn’t even tried to smile. “I’m going to sleep. We have a schedule tomorrow and I’m exhausted.”

Yunho turned his back on Changmin and started walking to his room.

Changmin felt anxious and scared. He had a feeling that if Yunho walked away and towards that door everything would change. Their relationship wouldn’t be the same and Changmin was terrified of losing Yunho; of losing what they had.

Without much thinking he grabbed the leader’s arm and forced the older man to stare at him.

“Yunho….” Changmin breathed his name.

“I’m sorry, Changmin. Just let it go. Please..” Yunho looked at him.

“No…” Changmin couldn’t let Yunho leave. “Yunho, I understand.” He whispered. Because he did understand; he knew what Yunho was feeling because he was just the same – the constant struggle to breathe near Yunho and how his heart would jump and the leader’s intimate smiles. “I know.”

“What do you mean…. W-what..” Yunho looked nervous.

“I know because I understand.” Changmin looked the older man in the eyes and saw fear, love, hurt and all of those emotions and it made him guilty for losing his temper. “I’m sorry, Yunho. I’ll make it all better.” He whispered.

Yunho looked conflicted and was about to talk until he felt Changmin’s lips against his, in a soft and careful kiss.

The older man felt his breath getting stuck at his throat and his mouth running dry but nothing matter because Changmin was kissing him and his body was weak with happiness.

He kissed the younger man back.

 

Now at his sister’s wedding, Yunho was proud of her and what she became.

As the couple kissed he looked at his side and saw Changmin looking at him with an adoring smile and eyes reflecting his love.

“What are you thinking?” Yunho asked him.

“About how much our relationship evolved. About how much I want a forever with you. I want everything with you.” Changmin said and Yunho knew the younger man was anxious too.

Weddings made him like that because he couldn’t stop thinking about what society was expecting of them – getting a woman to marry, form a family and have kids.

“We will, Changminie. I don’t want anything else besides this because this is where my happiness is.” Yunho smiled softly at him.

Changmin looked pleased with the answer and tightened his grip around Yunho’s hand.

Yunho was serious though. He just wanted Changmin and nothing else. As long as they had each other they would overcome everything.

As he squeezed back Changmin’s hand he thought how thankful he was they crossed the line.


End file.
